


White Parasite

by Tylerkelly2706



Series: Megaman X AU [4]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tylerkelly2706/pseuds/Tylerkelly2706
Summary: Axl had long suspected he and one of the Maverick leaders, Lumine had some strange similarity and Axl himself had some strange power in him, soon he will find out what's going on with this feeling and Lumine herself. will he be able to rebel and unlock his hidden power? or become a puppet to Lumine
Relationships: Axl/Pallette (Rockman), Lumine/VAVA | Vile
Series: Megaman X AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556161
Kudos: 5





	1. Making the Parasite

Lumine, one of the 5 Maverick Inner Circle members was working on something when Vile entered, he looked over her shoulder to see what it was

Vile: whatcha working on? 

Lumine: something for Axl *smirks*

Vile: Axl? that kid?

Lumine: yes, you big brooding commando, that kid

Vile: so..what exactly is this thing your working on, other than it's for Axl?

Lumine: if he hasn't already found out, there's sometimes surges of dark energy in him whenever he loses control in battle, this parasite will boost his dark energy to it's maximum strength and corrupt his systems 

Vile: when i last fought him, there were traces of dark energy, when i scanned him, the dark energy readings seemed to be similar to yours

Lumine: that's because we're not so different he and i 

Vile: well, i gotta go new, see ya

Lumine: farewell

as Vile left Lumine tested her parasite on a blank minded reploid the parasite turned the reploids colors to white, green and purple and made the reploid turn insane, Lumine smirked, her parasite was finished all she needed to do now was get Axl


	2. a little sloppy

at the Maverick Hunter Headquarters in the training room, the young brash, cocky, hunter Axl was taking an extremely difficult combat test, full of combat simulation drones

Axl: *shoots some up, ducks for cover and takes down a giant drone* too easy!

Pallette: Axl, listen up! there's some stealth drones coming your way! your gonna have to--

Axl: thanks for the tip, Pallette i can take em on! 

Pallette: Axl wait! you need to--

Axl: no need for instructions i got--

Pallette: LISTEN TO ME!!!!

Axl: ow! geez!! *rubs his auditory circuits* okay okay! what do i need to do?

Pallette: the stealth drones can only be taken down by using your dark arrow weapon and you must stay hidden, otherwise if your detected they will shield themselves and block your attacks

Axl: okay, thanks

the lights went out and the stealth drones flew in, Axl stayed hidden and readied his dark arrow weapon

Axl: *quietly* okay, sucker have some of this *fires his weapon at the drones, destroying a few but some saw him and shielded themselves* dammit! *runs for cover as they fired at him* 

he got into cover and the drones got back into search mode

Axl: now i got ya *fires at them destroying them*

but then the lights went back on and a very big armored drone showed up

Axl: woah!! *dodges attacks* 

Pallette: the weakness is at the--- Axl? axl?!

Axl had ripped out is communicator, cutting the radio link between him and his Navigator

Axl: i don't need your help, Pallette i got this! *jumps on the top of the drone but the drone grabs him* huh!?

the drone begun to electrocute him

Axl: ARGH!!! *unleashes negative energy from his body destroying the drone ending the simulation*...what was that energy...? ah well job well done 

he gets out of the training room to check his training score

Axl: what!? i failed again!? and i did worse than last time!? 

Signas: that's because you didn't follow your Navigators instructions and severed your link with her

Axl: so? i can take care of things on my own!

Signas: Axl, do you know where a flight mechanoloid's weakspot is?

Axl: no

Signas: did you know you would have to stay hidden when facing the stealth drones

Axl: well....no

Signas: with the help of Pallette you WOULD have known, it's important for a Hunter to listen to their Navigator when in battle. plus Pallette is a close friend of yours, so that was mean to just sever your link

Axl: but Signas! 

Signas: no buts, Axl you've been sloppy recently, if this continues i may have to reduce your rank to a D rank hunter. always listen to instructions, is that clear?

Axl: yes sir....


	3. Video Games solve everything

Axl walked miserably down the hallways to the rec room, he heard rushing feet behind hi, turned and saw his Navigator with a slight frown on her face

Pallette: why'd you do that?? 

Axl: i thought i knew what i was doing, but i guess i should have listened to you

Pallette: of course you should have! i didn't wanna see you hurt 

Axl: *stops and sighs* okay, i;m sorry Pallette 

Pallette: it's okay, wanna play video games? 

Axl: heh sure, how the hell could i say no?

the two reploids ran towards the rec room to play on their Nintendo Blaze

(a random Futuristic Nintendo Console i thought off)


	4. kidnapped

later while Axl and Pallette where playing games, Slur walked in

Slur: hello, Axl hello, Pallette

Axl and Pallette: hi, Slur *continue playing the game together*

the Cyber-Navi chuckled

Slur: playing games are we?

Axl: yep

Slur: Axl would you mind pausing, i have a concern

Pallette: aw, come on!

Slur: sorry, Pallette but it's important

Axl: *pauses the game* what is it Slur?

Slur: when you were grabbed by that giant drone in the simulation, there was negative energy emitting from you

Axl: is there a problem? i had this sort of energy for a while now

Slur: i see, i'm concerned that the negative energy may result in something...dangerous

Axl: don't worry about it, i'll be fine

a while later after gaming with Pallette he went to sleep in his room little unaware that some Mavericks broke in

Axl: zzzz *hears a noise* huh!? ACK!!! *gets frozen*

Chill Penguin: we got him, let's get him out of here before the alarm goes off

the mavericks take the frozen Axl out of the base and towards the Maverick Fortress


	5. Truth Revealed

Axl awoke unfrozen to find himself strapped to a large machine in a laboratory

Axl: ugh...where am i..*sees someone standing near a table* Lumine!?

Lumine: *looks to Axl and smiles* oh, your awake

Axl: *struggles* what are you up to?! 

Lumine: to unlock your hidden power, brother

Axl: i've got no--- did you say brother!? i'm not related to a creepy bitch like you! 

Lumine: *slight giggle* i know more than what you do, allow me to explain

Axl:...

Lumine: as you already know, you were a prototype of new Reploids, correct?

Axl: yes

Lumine: i was the first new Reploid created after you, even our creator told me that you and i were brother and sister

Axl: bullshit! 

Lumine: what about the negative energy in you? did you notice it's energy readings were almost identical to mine?

Axl:....

Lumine: the 10 alien crystals i posses boosted my negative energy to it's purest state and now i'll do the same to you with this parasite!

Axl: no! don't do this! 

Lumine loaded the parasite into the machine, a laser from the machine was pointed at the gem at Axl's chest 

Lumine: soon, we'll be like true brother and sisters, evil, mad, wanting to destroy anything that gets in our way! *activates the machine*

the machine fires the parasite through a laser into Axl's chest

Axl: GGRRRAARRRGGGGHH!!!!! *struggles*

Lumine smirked her parasite was working greatly on Axl, soon it will corrupt his body entirely


	6. Parasite repelled

Axl was struggling to fight back with the parasite inside him, boosting his negative energy and corrupting his mind

Axl: no...i gotta fight...back!! 

Axl managed to repel the parasite but it had already boosted up his energy turning his armor white, purple and green his hair lavender just like Lumines 

White Axl: RRAAHH!!! *breaks free and looks at himself* i feel...stronger...faster...*looks to Lumine who had a panicked look on her face*

Lumine: w-w-what!? he repelled the parasite!? *summons her crystals* i guess i'll just have to destroy you! *jumps at him*

White Axl: *grabs his guns and dodges* take this! *punches and blasts*

Lumine: *hits the ground* oofff!!! grr... come at me brother!

White Axl: with pleasure! *fires at her but she dodges* 

Lumine: *blasts him but he moves too quick* hold still!!

White Axl: *unleashes a special energy blast that subdues her* sorry, sis i gotta go! *blasts a hole in the wall and flies away* woah, this new ability is great!


	7. Back To Normal

The Ghostly Gunslinger travelled back to Maverick Hunter HQ where many Hunters where shocked and intimidated by Axl's new look

White Axl: sorry, don't know how to change back

Bass: Axl!? what has happened!?

White Axl: i nearly got turned into a Maverick, but i rebelled and got a new look including some new abilities

Douglas: *scans him* i can help you change back to normal without losing that...white thing

White Axl: thanks, Douglas

hours later Axl was back to normal 

Axl: thanks, Douglas

Douglas: that white form of yours i put into an upgrade chip and installed it in you

Axl: *takes a check of his systems and looks at something new in his systems "Hyper Mode" he activates it and he changes into his White armor again* works a treat *changes back to normal* 

Douglas: well, see ya later Axl!

Axl: *turns as he walks away* Bye Douglas! *rushes off*


	8. Rec Room Chilling

Axl and Pallette where back to their usual when they weren't on duty: playing video games or making music 

Axl: *playing his drumkit but stops* i still can't believe it, Lumines my sister

Pallette: yeah, but unlike her, your not evil, crazy or a freak

Axl: *smiles* thanks, Pallette your a great friend 

Pallette: *smiles* your welcome

it was then that X walked in 

X: hey you two

Both: hi X

X: Axl, you don't have to consider Lumine your sister 

Axl: i already don't, X

X: Oh *sees Axl playing his drums more* i'll leave you both alone *walks off*

Pallette: could you get us some E Tanks? please Mr X

X: alright *walks away* 

Pallette turns to Axl who is busy on his drums

Pallette: *smiles and plays her Piano/synthesizer keyboard* 

the Hunter and the Navigator continued playing their music as time went on


End file.
